always seen, never heard
by Magnafeana
Summary: Freshman Natsu Dragneel is taken in by two charismatic seniors: free-spirited Lucy and her fearless stepbrother Gray. The two of them show Natsu how life can really be lived as he learns how he can love.
1. Hey, Are You Really There?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail characters nor "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". I only own this story's plot and OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We are infinite."<p>

Freshman Natsu Dragneel is always watching in silence from the sidelines until two charismatic seniors take him under their wings to show him the true fun of life. Beautiful, free-spirited Lucy and her fearless stepbrother Gray shepherd Natsu through new friendships, first love, burgeoning sexuality, bacchanalian parties, midnight screenings of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and the quest for that perfect song.

* * *

><p><strong>always there,<strong>

**never seen**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 1: **H**e**y**, A**r**e Y**o**u R**e**a**l**l**y** T**h**e**r**e**?**

* * *

><p>January February March April May June July AUGUST September October November December<p>

* * *

><p>Dear friend,<p>

I am writing to you because she said you'd listen and understand and didn't try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have. Please don't try to figure out who I am. I really don't want you to do that. I just need to know people like you exist. Like if you met me, you wouldn't think I was the weird kid who spent time in the hospital and I wouldn't make you nervous.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Dinner!<p>

I stopped and looked down at my finished letter. My hand writing may not have been the best, but it was by far better than most people in my generation that treated handwriting like their chores: with laziness and gave only half the effort they needed.

"Natsu Dragneel! It's dinnertime!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy locks. I decided it was better to leave for dinner at my mom's second call rather than ignore her. She could get pretty loud when she felt like it.

* * *

><p>I hope it's okay for me to think that. You see I haven't really talked to anyone beside my family all summer. But tomorrow is my first day of high school ever and I need to turn things around.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room with a half-smile. My dad was sitting on his favorite chair, reading glasses, paper and all, while the television flickered from scene to scene of a show in black and white.<p>

I looked around. "Where's Wendy?" I asked.

My father didn't even spare him a glance. "She should be coming home anytime now." His voice was always apathetic when he read the newspaper. I didn't even understand why Dad read the newspaper anymore. It was easier to just read it on the iPad Mom had bought him for Christmas.

The sound of a car was the only thing that made Dad look toward the window. I could always see the disdain written on Dad's face when we heard the coughing of a dying car. My sister was home with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>You see I have a plan. As I enter the school for the first time, I will visualize what it will be like on the last day of my senior year. Unfortunately, I counted and that's…<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway, books clutched in my arms. I hadn't set a word since I stepped out of my house. Wendy had left me for her friends, whispering to me harshly that I was not to bother her or make a fool out of her, meaning I was not to do anything that could remotely damaged her reputation.<p>

The hallways were condensed with people I had seen before, but never really met. Lockers opened and slammed, teachers were shouting at students and handing out the first detentions of the year, and old friends caught up. And then there was me, shuffling in the hallways and avoiding everyone's eyes.

I heard a whoop and turned my head a little. I saw varsity jackets, groomed hair and arrogant smirks from three boys. Two of them were tall and buff while the one in the middle was half a head shorter, but rowdier than all of three of them. He was still tall and buff, but not as much.

He let out another yell, hand messing up his silver hair. "I am totally psyched for the game next Friday!" He stopped a pink-haired girl as she walked on by with her friends. He threw her one of those sleazy grins most girls fell for. "You're going to come, right, Sherry?"

Sherry tittered, along with her friends, and blushed. "Wouldn't dream of missing it," she answered before moving through the crowd with her posse as if she owned the hallway.

Football was a known sport Dad loved, but I didn't particularly have much knowledge of. I had tried to read about it so I could keep up and knew the basics, but when it came to specifics, I was clueless.

I threw myself against a wall when the guy and the two other football players began tussling a little bit, laughing, and not even sparing me a glance.

* * *

><p>…1,385 days from now. Just…1,385 days…<p>

* * *

><p>I shuffled down the lunch line, trying to open my mouth to reject or accept the lunch lady's offer, but as always, I was ignored and they plopped whatever they saw fit onto my tray. I looked at Wendy and Mest. They seemed immersed in their own conversation as they walked down the line with me.<p>

* * *

><p>In the meantime, I'd hoped that my sister Wendy and her boyfriend Mest would've let me each lunch with them with their earth club.<p>

* * *

><p>As Wendy and Mest moved, I looked at her imploringly, but Wendy gave me a quick, non-apologetic smile. "Seniors only," she murmured before moving next to Mest.<p>

As I picked out my silverware, I could hear Wendy make a fuss over Mest. "What are you doing with that plastic spork?" she asked. She sounded disgusted as if a spork were a dying cow.

Mest looked at her in confusion. "Well I don't want to bring back silverware," he drawled. I felt bad for the poor guy. He was trying to conserve.

But Wendy didn't seem to like the idea. She groaned and seized the spork, throwing it back into its slot. She took two forks and spoons with a roll of her eyes. "Mest, you're earth club _treasurer_," she emphasized as she handed her puzzled boyfriend the silverware. "Come _on_."

We all left the lunch line with Wendy and Mest walking in one direction and me the other. I maneuvered my way through tables and kept my eyes observant. I would study people's faces, but wouldn't linger in the case they caught my eyes and thought I was challenging them. High school was truly a cage to see if the best would survive.

I caught the cerulean eyes of a white-haired girl and gave a half-smile. I waved at her. She didn't wave back.

* * *

><p>When my sister said no, I thought maybe my old friend Lisanna would want to have lunch with me. In middle school, Lisanna was very fun to be around, but…now she doesn't like to say hi to me anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked over to find another familiar face. He swept silver bangs out of his face as he cracked jokes with his friends clad in varsity jackets and styled hair.<p>

* * *

><p>And then there's Lyon Vastia. Before my older brother Gajeel went to play football for Fairy Tail University, he and Lyon played together. So, I thought maybe he'd say hi to me. But Brad's a senior. And I'm me. So who am I kidding?<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down at a table void of trash and people, and set down my tray. As I ate, I watched everyone. I watched how people faked laugh to get others to like them. I watched how that one girl had flipped her hair so many times that the back of her head was a mess, but she was doing it for the boy she was flirting with, so in her eyes, the consequences must have been worth it. I watched as that boy a grade ahead of me tried flirting with two girls who appeared to a a year ahead of him and wooed them by keeping his hand in his dark hair and smirking at them.<p>

I could see all facades. I could see how the seniors separated themselves from lesser beings of upperclassmen like myself, picking on the weak or reinforcing with their seniority they were allowed to do what they pleased.

High school was cruel.

* * *

><p>On the bright side, one senior decided to make fun of the teacher instead of the freshmen.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of my next class. The position wasn't something I had been assigned; I chose the seat. It was more convenient for me. I could have sat with the others in the room, but they would either disregard me or I could be made fun of. So I took the back table with my new shop textbook and no one questioned it.<p>

A guy got up from his seat and made his way to the front of the teacher's desk. He didn't look like a freshman. He was tall with hair darker than black and eyes that seemed very serious, but in a playful way. He had turned his back on the class and everyone began wondering what he was doing.

When he turned back around, the class burst out into laughter and even I smiled. There was a poorly drawn scar over his left eye and a mock-serious look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>He even drew on Mr. Dreyar's legendary scar with a grease pencil.<p>

* * *

><p>He began to pace in front of the desk. "Now, class," he began in a deep voice, making everyone snigger, "I'm here to teach you about shit that doesn't even matter in real life. We could learn more at a whorehouse than here! "<p>

The class began laughing even more when our real shop teacher, Mr. Dreyar, stood behind him, arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. When the guy realized we were laughing a little too hard, Mr. Dreyar made his appearance.

Mr. Dreyar sat on the edge of his desk and sighed. "I heard you were going to be in my class," he observed. "Are you proud to be a senior taking a freshman shop class, _Grayson_?"

The black-haired boy turned to Mr. Dreyar with a look saying he had crossed a line. "Look, my name is Gray. Either you call me Gray or you call me nothing," Gray stated, giving an option.

Mr. Dreyar harrumphed in the amused way and smirked. "Okay…_Nothing_…" The class erupted into fits of laughter again and I managed to smile while Gray seemed unimpressed. "Why don't you go take your seat?"

Gray gave an overdramatized bow. "Anything for you, master," he pledged, giving the class another thing to laugh at. He sauntered back to his desk already filled with three other freshmen.

* * *

><p>I felt really bad for Gray. He wasn't doing the impersonation to be mean or anything. He was just trying to make us freshmen feel better.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nothing, why don't you read first?"<p>

Gray shrugged and opened up the textbook while the rest of the class did the same. He cleared his throat and began reading. "All right. Chapter One: Surviving your fascist shop teacher who needs to put kids down to feel big…" He paused when the class laughed again and Mr. Dreyar glared at him. Gray turned the student next to him and said loudly, "Oh wow, this is useful, guys. We should read on."

It was safe to say Mr. Dreyar was not pleased and made another student read aloud. I watched as Gray made faces at Mr. Dreyar, irritating the man even further to the point that Gray was almost throttled out of the room.

* * *

><p>My last class of the day is Advanced English, and I'm really excited to finally learn with the smartest kids in school.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into English class about to head to the back of the room when name tags stopped me from doing so. It seemed that this class was organized by alphabetical order going up and down each row. I slid into my seat that was two rows shy of being in the back and brought out my binder and pencil. Books were being passed down rows and I reached to grab the last two meant for me and the person behind me. As I reached for my books, the girl next to me turned to look at me with a smile that wasn't friendly.<p>

She looked me up and down. "Nice scarf…faggot," she insulted with a self-righteous smirk.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and passed back the last book.

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, she's gotten straight A's since kindergarten.<p>

* * *

><p>The teacher entered the classroom as a man of character. His hair was a mess of darkish blue, the kind of blue you would describe with the sea. But the most interesting thing was the tattoo around his right eye. It was an intricate shape with maroon as coloring. Never had I seen a teacher with a tattoo.<p>

"Shh," he shushed the class, drawing all eyes on him. "I'm Mister Fernandes. I'm going to be your teacher for freshman English.." He observed them all with a smile and introduced himself briefly before jumping right into business. He began pacing up and down rows. "This semester, we're going to be focusing on Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. Genius book."

His voice was drowned out for a few moments when everyone around me groaned and complained.

Mr. Fernandes continued like he didn't hear about their whining. "Now who'd like to get out of the first pop quiz?"

Everyone muttered his or her agreement and raised their hand while I sunk down into my seat in silence.

Mr. Fernandes nodded. "I'm _shocked_. Well, you can get out of the quiz if you can tell me which author invented the paperback book," he decided.

Nobody answered. I knew the answer, but I didn't dare raise my hand. I stared down at my clear sheet of notebook paper and my pencil and began to write.

"Anyone? He was British. This man also invited the cereal," Mr. Fernandes hinted. He took off the hat of a guy a few rows to my right and continued his speech. "In fact, the third chapter of his novel, he had a man hanging from a cliff by his fingernails. Hence the term 'cliffhanger.' Anybody?"

No one answered.

A girl diagonal from me piped up and answered his question with a question. "William Shakespeare?"

"That's a great guess, but no. He didn't write novels," Mr. Fernandes said. I could hear him coming closer to my desk. He offered once, twice, three times if anyone knew, but gave up shortly after the third attempt for participation. He was next to me. "The correct answer is…"

I slunk into my seat when he paused next to me and I could feel his eyes wander to my paper. There it was, the answer he was seeking.

Charles Dickens.

He looked around the room with a wide smile. "Charles Dickens," he finished, glancing down at me. I could see him asking me a silent question, but I chose to look down at my paper.

He walked away and to the front of the room. "However, if you and I would have gone to a Shakespeare play, it would have cost us four pennies. We would have put those pennies in a metal box." He stood behind his desk, looking at the students interestedly. "They would have locked it in an office. And that's where we get the term…?"

Answers and guesses were called out from everywhere. "Cash register!" seemed to be the most popular. Some even ventured to say "Office Max" or "Dick Fuck Fuck". I ignored their immature and unintelligent answers and began writing again.

"I'll give you a free A on anything except for the final exam if you get this right," Mr. Fernandes offered, upping the ante.

More cries were heard, desperate or bored. I ignored them and finished my answer. I saw Mr. Fernandes look over to me with a raised eyebrow as if inquiring if I was going to answer. Instead, I played dumb and toyed with my pencil, looking down at my sheet.

"Box office," I heard Mr. Fernandes say.

Everyone groaned in disappointment while others openly swore. All I did was give a huff silent laughter and smile down at my correct answer. I was put in a class filled with the most intelligent kids in my grade? It certainly did not seem like it.

_RIIIING_

The classroom was flushed out in less than thirty seconds. I guess that would be a hyperbole, but it seemed students were eager to leave and continue with their normal lives. I was the last one out, making my way up the aisle when Mr. Fernandes turned to me. "You should learn to participate," he suggested.

I looked at him once, but continued on my way to the door.

"Why didn't you raise your hand?"

I stopped at the door and reluctantly gave Mr. Fernandes my attention, eyes darting from his to the wall to the floor. He wasn't an intimidating person at all, but looking a person in the eye for more than ten seconds wasn't my forte.

"They call you the 'teacher's pet'?" Mr. Fernandes pressed. When I didn't answer, he continued: "'Freak'? That kind of thing. I used to get tattoo freak." He snorted at the name. "I mean really?"

I nodded quietly, my eyes flicking from him to the window behind him.

Mr. Fernandes sighed. "I heard you had a tough time last year. But they say if you make one friend on the first day, you're doing okay."

I nodded again. "Thanks, sir, but if my English teacher is the only friend I make today, that would be really depressing," I tried explaining.

"Yeah," Mr. Fernandes chuckled, "I can see that."

I allowed myself to give a hesitant smile. "Don't worry, Mister Fernandes, I'm okay," I assured. "Thanks though."

With that, I spun around as the final bell rang. The hallways were beginning to look barren as a few groups and couples walked here and there. I walked past the main office to catch a glimpse of Gray with the ridiculous scar over his eye. I could catch a few words of him explaining why he had to take shop class before I was harshly bumped into.

"Hey, look, freshman fag!" came a shout filled with snobby superior senior attitude.

My book was ripped out of my hands and I saw smirking face of a senior guy in front of me skipping backwards with my book in his hands. He laughed and ripped half the cover off my book before letting it drop onto the ground.

"Whoops. My bad," he called as he walked away though I doubt he was as apologetic as his words made out to be. A few girls laughed at his stunt while I looked at them with fleeting eyes. Upperclassmen were all the same. They picked on the weak and underclass for their amusement and there was nothing we could do about it. We had to endure it until the last day of their senior year.

I stooped to grab my book and ripped cover when no one else bothered. People walked by and laughed at my apparent humiliation, but I did not bother to listen. It was better to ignore it than to be embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Well…I have only 1,384 days to go. Just so I say it to someone, high school is even worse than middle school.<p>

* * *

><p>My walk home was silent and uneventful. Cars packed with kids from my school did not heed my presence. Wendy hadn't even offered me a ride home because I knew she would be at a club meeting with Mest. Lisanna hadn't even spared me a glance when she got in the car of her elder sister, my old doctor. It disheartened me a little, but as I walked farther and farther away from the Hell I called high school, my mood seemed a little happier than before.<p>

I walked inside my house to find one being inside it. My mom didn't have to work today and seemed to be prepping herself with her reflection in the microwave. My dad was probably coming home from the job he complained about, but I never cared to really listen.

I threw my backpack on the floor and sat at the counter, reaching for the tape. With utter concentration, I tried to amend my ripped book, glancing ever so once and a while in case my mom was curious about my broken school book.

* * *

><p>If my parents ask me about it, I probably won't tell them the truth, because I don't want them to worry that I might get bad again. If my aunt Porlyusica was still here, I could talk to her and I know she would understand how I'm both happy and sad. And I'm still trying to figure out how that could be. I just hope I make a friend soon.<p>

Love always,

Natsu

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next on _always seen, never heard_:

Natsu's life seems to be going in a downward spiral. Talking to others is not something he can will himself to do and his parents believe his high school life is fine and fun. His father and mother encourage him to go to the first football game of the season to get him out there and to make new friends. As Natsu endures the shouts, whistles, and cheers, he meets Gray face-to-face, being praised for calling Gray by his real name. Natsu's life takes a turn for the better as he meets Gray's beautiful stepsister Lucy. With these crazy seniors there to befriend him, his life will no longer be filed with silence and jeers. He will only be asked one important question.

"Could the bathrooms here _be_ anymore disgusting?"


	2. Football and Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail characters nor "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". I only own this story's plot and OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We are infinite."<p>

Freshman Natsu Dragneel is always watching in silence from the sidelines until two charismatic seniors take him under their wings to show him the true fun of life. Beautiful, free-spirited Lucy and her fearless stepbrother Gray shepherd Natsu through new friendships, first love, burgeoning sexuality, bacchanalian parties, midnight screenings of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and the quest for that perfect song.

* * *

><p><strong>always there,<strong>

**never seen**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 2: **F**o**o**t**b**a**l**l **a**n**d** F**r**i**e**n**d**s

* * *

><p>January February March April May June July August SEPTEMBER October November December<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu finished pouring himself a glass of water when he heard his mother.<p>

"Natsu! Let's go!" she shouted.

Natsu smiled a little as he grabbed his water and began to walk to the dining room. His mother sounded stressed. It was normal for her to be a little tense after working a full eighteen-hour shift at the hospital. Being a nurse could be intense. But her stress was coming from something else.

Mest was joining them for dinner.

Natsu came into the dining room and took his normal seat on the opposite side of Mest and Wendy. They had already begun eating without him so he joined them and began digging into his dinner. He could already see his mother's frazzled smile and his father's narrowed eyes directed at Mest. Wendy was the only one who looked a little happy. Perhaps happy was a little too strong for the situation. Wendy looked less likely to take her knife and end her life or Mest's life.

Mest smiled at Natsu's mother. "Thank you, Misses Dragneel, for the food. I'm sure nature will reward you for sparing its children."

Natsu's mother looked at Mest, lost for words. Natsu even stopped eating to look at him and his father rolled his eyes, suppressing a groan. Natsu knew Mest thought he was complimenting his mother, but Mest must not have noticed he sounded stupid.

Wendy forced a smile at her mother. "Isn't that nice of him to say, Mom?" she asked. Annoyance was threaded into her words for her mother's non-immediate response.

Natsu and Wendy's father coughed and the attention was turned onto him. He nodded in Mest's direction with a weak smile. "Thank you, Mest, for the…" His smile widened. It looked painful. "Well thank you."

Dinner returned to the sound of clanking forks and knives, gulping, chewing, and quiet requests for specific things like the butter or mashed potatoes.

Eventually, Natsu's mother looked up and sent me a warm smile. "Enjoying high school so far, Natsu?" Natsu could tell she was trying hard to make some form of conversation and he couldn't blame her. Everybody but Mest seemed to be struggling to make it through dinner.

Natsu nodded as he took his Poca-Cola. "Yup. It's great."

Natsu's father seemed relieved Natsu had taken up the conversation and added in his own opinion. "Grandeeney, remember how Weiss got hung on the flagpole in his underwear," he recalled.

Grandeeney nodded and smiled at the memory. It was one of those wistful smiles people would make at something that looked so serene and peaceful. Though, Natsu imagined seeing a kid being hung by his underwear was not the picture of serenity.

"Of course I do, Igneel! I remember helping him down from there and trying to get him to stop crying!" Grandeeney chuckled. "He was such a crybaby during freshman year."

"What do you expect? He was the boy the whole football team used as a personal punching bag! Poor guy…"

"Igneel sweetie, you were one of those football players."

"Oh. Right."

Natsu sighed and went back to looking at his plate. His parents weren't making it easy for him at all to get used to the idea of school. Even after a week, he was still unused to the high school social protocol.

Mest gave him a smile. "Freshmen year is tough," he announced, "but you really find yourself."

The whole table was silent.

Wendy looked as if she wanted to crawl into a hole as she slowly put down her glass. Grandeeney exchanged a glance with Natsu with eyes that seemed incredulous.

It was Igneel that bucked up the courage to response to such a statement. "_Thanks_, Mest," he said, sounding agitated.

Mest gave him a thumbs up before returning to his plate. Dinner was silent after that. Natsu wanted to sigh, but he kept to his quiet state. Freshmen year was not tough. It was _Hell_. He regretted staying inside the whole summer rather than hanging out with his old friends and meeting new people. He had become an outcast, a nobody, a "faggot" and other words he didn't want to remember. Most of his peers—whether underclassmen or upperclassmen—picked on him. The others only ignored him or gave him sympathetic looks and walked away.

He preferred to be ignored to be honest. The sympathetic looks made him more uncomfortable than anything.

By the time dinner was finished, Natsu and his parents sat in the living room while Wendy went to give Mest a farewell. Natsu began to walk away with his bowl of half-melted ice cream, becoming disinterested in his parents' argument.

"You should really be nicer to Mest, Igneel," his mother reproached.

He heard his father groan. "Sorry, but I hate the kid, Grandeeney. He's _such_ a pussy."

Natsu walked down a few steps to see through the open door. As he ate his ice cream, he could see his sister and Mest near his car on the front steps of the porch.

Mest handed Wendy a tape with a wide smile. "I really hope you like the mix tape. The cover's hand-painted."

Wendy threw him a forced, yet realistic smile as she took the tape. "Oh that's great. I promise I'll listen to it," she vowed as they separated.

Natsu skipped down the rest of the steps to meet Wendy as she came back to the exposed entrance to the house. Natsu ate a large spoonful of ice cream while Wendy shifted in her spot, her eyes flicking from Mest inside his car to the tape in her hand.

As the car's engine started, Wendy glanced at Natsu. "Natsu, do you want this?" she asked in a low murmur, gesturing to the tape.

Natsu swallowed his mouthful of ice cream and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Wendy gave Mest a cheery smile as he backed out the driveway and honked his horn. As soon as his car left the property, she turned to Natsu and whispered, "He gives me one every week."

Wendy inconspicuously shoved the old-fashioned tape into Natsu's free hand before walking away, muttering about something talking to Cheila. Natsu looked down at the tape, interested, in walked back inside, promptly shutting the door with his feet. He quickly finished his bowl of ice cream and shut himself in his room, leaving Wendy to text her friends in her room and her parents to chat in the living room.

He scanned his shelves. "Could've sworn Dad gave me his old player," he murmured as he crouched and searched his shelves. He grinned when he found the old player on the bottom shelf and pulled it out. His father had given it to him when he was younger as a souvenir of some sort. At the time and to this day, Natsu never understood what it meant.

Natsu brought the old cassette player onto the trunk at the foot of his bed and set it down. He popped open on of the two slots and put the tape in before shutting it and pressing play. As he walked over to the shelf above his bed to retrieve a book, he heard Mest's raspy voice.

"Hey, baby," he greeted. Natsu snorted as he pulled out a book. Mest's voice sounded more ridiculous than seductive. "This next one might be a little said, but it reminded me of your eyes."

Natsu chuckled quietly. _He seriously makes old tapes about Wendy's _eyes_?_

Natsu plopped down on his bed and opened his unfinished book as he song began to softly play.

* * *

><p>Sing me to sleep<p>

Sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I

I want to go to bed

* * *

><p>Over the next days, life was never easy for Natsu.<p>

He finished T_o Kill A Mockingbird_ in a night and had nothing more to do than to receive Mest's tapes through Wendy and listen to their lyrics. When he wasn't at home, he was at school enduring the torture of freshmen who thought they already owned their class.

* * *

><p>Sing me to sleep<p>

Sing me to sleep

And then leave me alone

* * *

><p>As Natsu walked the hallways, the girl who sat next to him in Advanced English approached him with a cocky smirk. The girl's name was Meredy. As much as it sounded graceful and kind, she was anything but. With short pink hair and a flaring temper, she had grown to become a ruthless popular among freshmen. She even had her own gang of lovesick boys to do her dirty work. From what Natsu remembered, she was the adopted little sister of a previous graduate, Ultear Milkovich. Everything Meredy did was to uphold Ultear's reputation apparently.<p>

And it seemed like picking on those who couldn't stand up for themselves was all in the name of her elder sister as well.

Natsu tried to take a detour around Meredy, but she blocked his path. "Finish the term paper on _To Kill A Mockingbird_?" she cooed mockingly.

Natsu put his head down. "Um, no…" Before he could even take one step, he was swarmed with Meredy's followers and dragged into an empty classroom.

And no one helped him.

* * *

><p>Don't try to wake me in the morning<p>

'Cause I will be gone

* * *

><p>Natsu stood in the kitchen as he prodded tow white pills into his hand and set the bottle down. He tipped his head back and threw the pills into his mouth before quickly downing them with a can of Bepsi. He hated having to take his medication. It made him feel sick. He wasn't sick.<p>

Bu he wasn't healthy either.

* * *

><p>Don't feel bad for me<p>

I want you to know

* * *

><p>Natsu sat on the floor with his hands around his knees and his sister talking animatedly to his mother. Gajeel's first football game of the season was on television: Fairy Tail University versus Sabertooth University. And Gajeel was playing first string as a defensive lineman as a <em>freshman<em>, a feat impressive for someone fresh into college.

Natsu glanced over at his father. Igneel had his reading glasses on as he tried to construct a wooden clock, his eyes darting from the unfinished woodwork to the pregame that consisted of the marching band filing in and the cheerleaders rallying supporters.

* * *

><p>Deep in the cell of my heart<p>

I will feel so glad to go

* * *

><p>Natsu moved away from the lunch line, looking around him as he walked to his usual table. He saw Wendy and Mest and their earth club. Most them were in the same apparel as Mest with hippy shirts and baggy pants while his sister remained in her skirt and halter-top. Tables were filled with his fellow peers. They were conversing with each other, smiling at each other, kissing each other.<p>

No one was willing to do any of that with him.

Natsu sat at the back of the cafeteria at a lonesome rounded table. He set down his backpack and lunch and cracked open a new book. With one last sweeping glance—perhaps a hopeful glance to see if anyone noticed him—he dove into a world he wished was his own.

A world where he mattered and could speak.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, the first football game of the year. Natsu's parents had encouraged him to go out and join the crowd, his father telling him to checkout the cheerleaders if he could while his mother punched his father and told him to make some new friends.<p>

Natsu failed to tell his father that the cheerleaders were the real-life version of _Mean Girls_ and failed to tell his mother that no one wanted to be his friend nor did they give him a chance.

The sky was dark, but the stadium was lit with those lights that made you want to shield your eyes, but you couldn't or else you'd miss the game. Natsu paid for a soft drink and a plate of nachos before making his way passed the crowd near the concessions and toward the home stands.

"Here we go, Dragons! Here we go! _Roar, roar_!"

Natsu ignored the chanting of the overzealous cheerleaders and their drooling fans and ducked his head when he caught sight of Meredy and her group of populars. He didn't want to get taunted at tonight. He just wanted to enjoy himself.

The band was finished with the National Anthem and marched off the field as he padded up the steps and into the home section. Natsu looked around. Everywhere, every seat, was taken. The only seat left was a small bench on the deck.

Natsu made his way to the last seat while the players lined up for the kick-off. Just as he sat down, the kicker had kicked the football yards into the air and the home section had rose up in shouts and cheers as it descended close to the end zone.

Natsu looked around and sighed. Make friends? They would be too immersed in the game to speak to him.

The next time the stadium grew loud was a few minutes into first quarter. The Dragons had scored a first down successfully when the referee blew the whistle and the crowd went ballistic. Everyone stood up, clapping and hooting.

"Let's go, Dragons!"

Natsu turned his head to see a familiar face ten rows up and to the left of him. Gray was clapping excitedly, hollering and whooping with the rest of the people.

Natsu turned back just in time to see Lyon being pushed by the coach to get back to the huddle of football players all sporting matching orange jerseys with black numbers and their last names painted on the back. The crowd settled back into their seats as Lyon jogged out to the team, giddy and talking rapidly to each other.

"Right, come on offensive!" Gray shouted.

Natsu turned his head to see two girls climb down the rickety stairs, passing Gray.

"Hey, Nothing," they chorused with smirks, glancing at him as they made their way down.

Gray growled. "Oh suck it, virginity pledges," he hissed. "_Suck it_."

Natsu turned his head away as the two girls walked pass him, tittering like immature middle school girls. Maybe he could sit with Gray. Out of all the people in the stadium, Gray was the only one he knew that wasn't a jackass.

Natsu kept his head low as he climbed the steps, keeping his drink and nachos close. The crowd continued hailing and chanting along with the cheerleaders and the marching band played _Hey Song_, but Natsu disregarded the noise to find a seat on the opposite row of Gray.

He took a seat and wallowed in his silence. _Should I go and sit with him?_ Natsu glanced over at Gray to see him submerged in the football game. Natsu turned his eyes away. _Come on. Just have to smile and be myself. That's how I make friends in the real world._

Natsu nervously turned to look at Gray, his mouth working several times before an actual greeting sounded. "Hey, Gray," he called weakly.

Gray perked at the sound of his name and looked over at Natsu with a half-grin half-smile. "Hey," he returned. "You're in my shop class, right?"

Natsu nodded. He was speechless Gray had actually talked to him rather than insult him for talking to a senior.

Gray chuckled. "How's the clock coming?"

Natsu shrugged and weakly smiled. "My dad's building it for me," he confused.

Gray snorted. "You're lucky. Mine somehow looks like a boat," he remarked amusedly. He raised his eyebrows at Natsu. "Did you want to sit over here or are you waiting for friends or…?"

Natsu smiled and darted over to Gray, shaking his head. "No, I'll sit!" he accepted, sliding into the empty seat next to Gray.

Gray nodded and his eyes returned to the game. He leaned over and murmured to Natsu, "Thanks for not calling me nothing by the way," he appreciated. "It's an endless nightmare. And these assholes _actually_ _think_ they're being original."

Natsu nodded and noticed Gray's light up as the Dragons lined up for another play. "So you like football?" he asked.

Gray nodded, his eyes never steering from the field. "_Love_ football. Love it," he corrected with emphasis.

"Maybe you know my brother th—"

Gray turned his head, but his eyes strayed to a figure hovering next to them. He smiled in greeting. "Hey Lucy."

"Question."

Natsu turned his head and his eyes automatically widening. Standing next to him was a girl he had never seen before, but wished he had met before. She was grinning, but the grin was mostly for Gray. Her brown eyes intertwined intimately with hazel and sparkled like stars. The moon's light shone down on her and made her blonde hair glow like the sun.

"Could the bathrooms here _be_ anymore disgusting?" she asked. Her voice was teasing, but carried a light quality Natsu had never heard. And he loved it.

Gray nodded. "Mmmm yes. It's called the men's bathroom," he answered jokingly.

Lucy laughed and took a seat next to Natsu, squishing him in-between her and Gray. "Of course. So I _finally_ got a hold of Sting."

Gray raised an interested eyebrow. "Party tonight?"

Lucy gave a half-shrug with a grin on her face. "Not a chance. He's still trying to shag that waitress from Grape Garden."

Gray shook his head pitifully. "_God_. He is never tossing _that_ salad," he sighed.

Natsu's stare went from Lucy to Gray as the two of them refocused on the game. He could already feel anxiety gnawing at him for sitting too close to Lucy. She seemed to be amused as Gray shouted at the football team like Natsu's father would do at home. Even though she was smiling at Gray, Natsu felt her curious stare flicker onto him.

Lucy leaned in front of him and Natsu's eyes widened for her getting close to him.

"Hey, Gray," she called.

Gray still watched the game, but leaned lightly to indicate he was listening to her. "What's up?"

"Who's this?" Lucy asked, gesturing to Natsu.

Gray looked at Natsu. "This is…" Gray trailed off and motioned for Natsu to introduce himself.

Natsu turned to Lucy with a wavering smile. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel…" Lucy and Natsu looked at Gray when he gasped, his eyes wide with surprise. "No shit! _Your_ sister is dating Mest the Pest, isn't she?" he recalled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "God," she sighed.

Natsu looked at Gray, intrigued. "Is that really what they call him?" he asked. He hadn't known Mest had a nickname. He had thought seniors were above that sort of thing.

When all Gray could do was laugh, Lucy looked at him, entertained but scolding. "Would you leave Mest alone? You put the 'ass' and 'class', Gray," she remarked. Natsu thought she looked like she was holding back her own laughter.

Gray sobered up and gave Lucy high-and-mighty look. He nodded. "I try. Lucy, I try."

Lucy scoffed and her eyes turned to Natsu. For a moment, he got lost in the sea of endless chocolate. They seemed so carefree, so full of life. Everything he wasn't.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Lucy," she said, drawing Natsu out of his stupor. She held out a hand and Natsu shook it and retracted his own quickly, fighting a small blush. Her hand felt small and soft in comparison to his rough, calloused one.

"So, Lucy, what's the plan?" Gray asked. "Are we going to Ashley's house tonight?"

Lucy chuckled. "Nope. She got caught drinking her dad's favorite brandy." When Gray groaned, Lucy suggested, "Let's just go to 8-Island."

Gray nodded at the plan, but kept moving his head to watch the game. "Sure." He leaned over to murmur in Natsu's ear. "We're going to 8-Island after this if you want to come."

Natsu looked at Gray with a genuine, wide smile. A senior—a _senior_—had asked him willingly to join him for an after game dinner. For the week Natsu was having, he believed no one would ever want to be seen with him, let alone _invite_ him anywhere.

_And yet Gray just invited me someplace_. Natsu fought back the urge to smile brighter.

Natsu watched the game as center pitched the ball back to Lyon, the quarterback. Gray and Lucy, as well as the rest of the home supporters, were rising from their stands as Lyon drew back his arm and threw a deep pass to the running receiver. Natsu even rose as the receiver extended his hands, eyes going from the incoming ball to the enemy on his tail.

The receiver caught the ball and ran into the end zone.

The whole home side roared their rambunctious cheers as the cheerleaders kicked and jumped shaking their pompoms. The marching band began playing the high school fight song as the home supporters flooded down to greet the victorious football team.

Gray and Lucy high-fived each other, screaming their excitement, and made their way down the stands. Natsu followed more slowly, being jostled by the crowd. He looked up desperately to catch a glimpse of Lucy and Gray, but they seemed to have disappeared.

"C'mon, Natsu, we need to go before traffic gets bad!"

Natsu turned to see Lucy beside him, smiling. She grabbed his hand and guided him down the steps, weaving her way through the people expertly. Natsu could only look at the back of her head and the hand grasping his. She wanted him to come with her. She touched him in a nonthreatening way. She smiled at him with candid kindness.

Natsu stumbled after Lucy when she gripped his hand tighter and made a dash down the stands and out of the stadium, not saying apologies to the people she bumped into. They sprinted into the parking lot with Lucy shouting the phrase "We won! We won!" over and over and having people cheer or groan at her words.

They made it to a black truck where Gray was already waiting, hands on the wheel and the car's eyes lit up fiercely.

"What took you two so long?" he whined as Natsu was shoved in the middle front seat with Lucy to his right.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she and Natsu buckled in. "_Excuse_ us, Your Highness," she teased.

Gray grinned at her and the truck began padding out of the parking lot along with a few of its kind. Natsu looked to see people trickling out the stadium and to their cars with either ecstatic faces or disappointed frowns. It looked like the whole town and the town of the opposing team had made it to the first game of the season.

The drive to 8-Island was short and filled with banter between Gray and Lucy with Natsu awkwardly sitting between them. The waitress set them down at a booth with a kind smile and Natsu insisted Gray and Lucy were allowed to get anything because he would pay for it. It wasn't everyday seniors invited freshmen places. And he would try to be as pleasing as he could be.

8-Island filled up fast with students and recent graduates and other football players and cheerleaders, all of them cloaked in varsity jackets with their last name or the significant others. Waiters appeared in a flurry as they set people at tables and brought out orders. The last to arrive seemed to be the stars of the football team themselves.

Lyon walked into 8-Island with a smirk, making many people in the restaurant move to congratulate him and the boys behind him.

"So do you have a favorite band, Natsu?"

Natsu thought about it. "Well I think The Smiths are my favorite so far…"

Lucy looked taken back by his answer. "Are you kidding me?" For a few seconds, Natsu thought about withdrawing his statement and changing his answer to a more modern band, but he saw Lucy break into a disbelieving smile. "I _love_ the Smiths! Best breakup band _ever_." Lucy took a sip of her drink, eying Natsu in interest. "What's your favorite song?"

"_Asleep_. It's from _Louder Than Bombs_. I actually heard it on Mest the Pest's mix tape," Natsu added as he popped another fry in his mouth.

Gray suddenly looked understanding, his eyebrows furrowing. "Oh, that works on _so_ many levels," he muttered.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy beat him to it. "What about Edolas? You _love_ Edolas, right?"

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "Uh…"

Gray swooped in with an elaboration. "Not a band, Natsu."

"It's a record store downtown," Lucy picked up. "I know you can just buy everything through iTunes and stuff, but things sounds _so_ much better on vinyl."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You know, I used to be popular," he claimed to Natsu, "before Lucy got me some good music. So you be careful. She will ruin your life _forever_."

Natsu chuckled. "That's okay." _I'd rather have her talk to me and ruin my life than have Meredy on my ass everyday_, he added privately.

"Hey, _Nothing_!"

Natsu, Lucy and Gray looked to see a few football players smirking at Gray as they walked passed, their girlfriends laughing the annoying fake laugh used only when in the presence of guys.

"What's up, _Nothing_?" one of them called.

Gray growled. "Let it _go_! _Jesus!_ It's an _antique_ _joke_! It's _over_!"

Lucy laughed and turned back to Natsu, fingering the handle on her mug. "So, Natsu, what are you going to do after you get out of this Hell hole?"

Natsu shrugged. "Well, my aunt Porlyusica said I should be a writer, but…I honestly don't know what to write about," he confessed. He could feel residual sadness hit his chest. His aunt Porlyusica had always encouraged him to follow his dreams. Now she wasn't there to encourage him anymore.

Lucy smiled as she took the mug into her hands. "You could writer about us," she proposed, glancing at Gray.

Gray brightened at the thought. "_Yes!_ Call it Slut and the Falcon. Makes us solve crimes!"

Natsu had to laugh. Gray sounded like a little child getting excited by just _thinking_ of his Christmas presents. "You two seem really happy together," he noticed. "How long have you guys been together?"

Natsu frowned when the two of them burst into laughter.

Lucy recovered first, but he could tell she was trying not to laugh anymore. "Natsu, he's not my boyfriend," she denied, pushing away Gray when he began to make kissy faces at her.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "He's not?" he repeated.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope. He's my stepbrother. My mom finally left _my_ worthless dad and married _his_ nice dad when we moved here."

"But she's not bitter or anything," Gray put in. "Make no mistake."

"Certainly not," Lucy agreed. "Natsu," she said, suddenly serious, "I'm not a bulimic. I'm a bulim-_ist_."

Gray chortled and Natsu looked at Lucy, puzzled. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is," he admitted awkwardly.

Gray looked at him with a straight face. "She just really believes in bulimia," he explained seriously.

Lucy snorted. "I _love_ bulimia!" she hooted sarcastically.

Lucy drove the truck after they finished and Gray was adamant about keeping the radio station on classic rock and roll. Natsu endured more of Gray and Lucy bickering back and forth and occasionally asking him on his thoughts. When he watched them, he could see their sibling nature. They argued in a way he had only seemed siblings do on television. Of course he wouldn't have seen it before. Wendy treated him like a disease at times and Gajeel was gone. Even when they were all in the same house, Gajeel was always out with friends or at some type of practice.

Natsu guided Lucy to his house and got off at his driveway. He shut the passenger's door when Gray looked at him with a smile. "Thanks for paying, Natsu."

Natsu nodded. "No problem. Thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see you guys in school?"

His question went unanswered when Gray reached to turn the volume up. Lucy stopped Gray's hand with an incredulous smile. "Don't turn it up! You'll wake up the whole neighbor, you moron."

"So be it! It's rock and roll!" Gray declared.

Lucy shook her head and her eyes connected with Natsu. "Bye, Natsu!"

"See ya, Natsu!" Gray called.

Natsu yelled a quick farewell as the two of them drove off. He hesitated in going into his house and watched them for a moment before making his way inside. His first game and seniors had given him an invitation for after game fun. He had met two seniors that didn't shove him, steal his book, or just look at him pitifully. They were fun to be around. They were interested in him. They liked him.

Natsu was all smiles as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Perhaps he had made new friends.

He walked up the steps and into the living room to hear voices. They were soft and faint, going almost unnoticed. He frowned. His parents shouldn't be home yet. They were out at a gala for his dad's company.

Natsu walked carefully to the source of the noise to recognize the angry voice of Wendy. It led him to the family room in the house only reserved for Christmas, New Years and birthday parties.

Natsu peeked in to see Mest and Wendy. Mest had his hands in his hair, his eyes glaring down at Wendy as she paced in front of him with equal irritation.

Wendy hissed at Mest. "Lahar says, 'Don't go to FTU with Wendy, Mest! Don't go to FTU! Go to Era!'"

Mest tried desperately, angrily to silence her with a soft hissing sound that was the universal signal to be quiet, but Wendy continued. She stopped in front of Mest with her arms crossed and mouth set in a growl. "Do you always want your brother to control your life, Mest?" Wendy asked.

"He does _not_ control my life," Mest snarled.

"He _does_ though!" Wendy argued. "Every time I go over to your house Lahar is just bossing you around, Mest. _Every single time!_" With each word, Wendy prodded Mest's chest.

Natsu saw rage in Mest's green eyes as he grabbed her hands. "Shut _up_, Wendy!" he demanded in a shout.

Wendy wrenched her hands out of his grip and glared icily at him. "And you just stand there like a little _bitch_."

And then Mest did something Natsu thought he was incapable of doing. He hit Wendy.

Natsu rushed into the room with gritted teeth and balled fists. How _dare_ Mest touch his sister like that. How _dare_ he!

Wendy instantly saw him and ran over to him, shoving him back when he tried to get to Mest. Natsu looked down at Wendy. Her cheek was swollen turning red and her eyes were tearing up. She looked like she was in pain. "Natsu, please just go, I can handle it," she pleaded in a hurried whisper.

Natsu took his eyes off his sister and onto Mest. He snarled at him, trying to push past his sister to get to Mest. _No one_ touches anyone like that. _Especially_ Wendy.

However, Wendy pushed him back with crying, begging eyes. "Please, Natsu. _Please_," she whispered. Natsu looked down to see Wendy shoving him back out of the family room. "I can handle it, okay? Just don't tell Mom and Dad."

With that, the door was shut in Natsu's face.

He slowly walked into his room and shut the door. The sudden rage had not left his body yet_. He hit Wendy. He hit my sister_. The two thoughts slurred together in a drunken mantra. _How could he do that? How could he hit her?_

He heard doors open, feet shuffled, and doors shut again. Curious, he walked over to the window in his room that oversaw the street. From his vantage point, he could see Mest walking out to his car with Wendy trailing behind him slowly. Mest ran a hand through his hair and leaned against his car. Wendy looked at him and got close. Soon enough, she pulled him into a kiss.

Natsu didn't understand. How could Wendy be so forgiving? How could she be so loving to a guy that struck her?

Natsu shut his curtains and stalked out of his room and to the front door.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Look who's here!" Grandeeney said.<em>

_The front door opened and in stepped a woman of ethereal beauty. Her light pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs being drawn back to see her face. Her eyes were a delicate red color and looked around in wonder._

_Three children stood at the steps dressed in their Sunday best. Balloons were strapped to the railing and a banner was hung on the wall. They all clapped as soon as they saw her._

_"Welcome home, aunt Porlyusica!" they chorused in greeting with open smiles._

_Porlyusica smiled at them all lovingly. "Aww! Look you all. Dressed so nice for me."_

_She looked at the pink-haired boy in the middle and he widened his smile for her._

* * *

><p>Natsu waited expectantly as Wendy snuck through the front door, drying her eyes. When she looked up at him, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wendy… What are you doing?" he asked.<p>

Wendy looked at him with a small bit of defensiveness. "Look, I started it, okay? You saw it too. It was _my_ fault." Her voice cracked. She didn't sound as convincing as she wanted. Natsu walked down the remaining steps to face Wendy. She continued talking to him with an edge in her voice. "He's never hit me before and I promise you, he will never do it again." Wendy moved to walk past him.

"Like Aunt Porlyusica's boyfriends?" Natsu asked.

Wendy stopped. She turned to look at Natsu. For a moment, he saw a spark of sympathy in her brown eyes, but it was gone before he could investigate. She lowered her voice into a barely audible murmur. "This is Mest the Pest, Natsu, treasurer of the earth club. I can handle him."

Natsu said nothing. Could she really?

As if reading his thoughts, Wendy added, "Don't you trust me?"

Natsu still said nothing.

"Please don't tell mom and Dad," Wendy whispered imploringly.

Natsu hesitated than reluctantly nodded.

Wendy gave him a small, feeble smile and walked up the steps, rubbing her eyes. And all Natsu could do was stare after her.

_I trust you, Wendy. But please don't make the same mistake again_, Natsu prayed.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next on _always seen, never heard_:

Homecoming has hit Magnolia High and everyone is going to be there—even Natsu. As people jump, jive, and grind, Natsu remains against a wall to his lonesome. However, seniors Gray and Lucy make their way to the middle of the dance floor as they dance to a good song with their own routine and include Natsu in their happiness. Natsu is then dragged to a "real party" at Sting's house where the smell of beer and smoke fill their air. Natsu accidently eats a cannabis brownie and becomes "baked like a cake", demanding Lucy make him a milkshake. After letting out a secret and seeing something he wasn't supposed to, Natsu is given a toast in his honor.

"You're one of us now, Natsu. Welcome to the secret society of the Wallflowers."


	3. Misfit Toys

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail characters nor "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". I only own this story's plot and OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We are infinite."<p>

Freshman Natsu Dragneel is always watching in silence from the sidelines until two charismatic seniors take him under their wings to show him the true fun of life. Beautiful, free-spirited Lucy and her fearless stepbrother Gray shepherd Natsu through new friendships, first love, burgeoning sexuality, bacchanalian parties, midnight screenings of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and the quest for that perfect song.

* * *

><p><strong>always there,<strong>

**never seen**

**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** 3: **M**i**s**f**i**t** T**o**y**s

* * *

><p>January February March April May June July August September OCTOBER November December<p>

* * *

><p>Homecoming was <em>not<em> worth it.

The main gymnasium had been decked out in low red lighting, streamers, balloons, and tables filled with drinks and food. Teachers hung by the walls, muttering to themselves and not making an effort to stop inappropriate acts of affection. Sweat and arousal humidified the air, making it insufferable to those who sat on the sidelines and all the more arousing to those grinding against their partner. For those innocent freshmen who didn't know what grinding was, they became acclimated to it quickly when seniors and juniors plucked them from the stands and led them onto the dance floor to rub against each other.

Disgusting. Pathetic. And downright _nasty_.

Natsu fingered his red solo cup, downing the rest of his pop. He leaned against a wall abandoned by students and teachers and tables. All he could do was watch the crowd.

His eyes narrowed on Wendy. Mest was holding her hips as they grinding against each other. He could see Mest kissing Wendy's neck as she danced against him. Even in the low lighting, a few hickeys could be seen on Wendy's neck.

Natsu growled. How could Wendy keep dating a guy that had hit her? Every past boyfriend she had abused her in someway. Whether it was one hit or five, Wendy forgave them all and blamed herself and her boyfriends would take the bait and shower her in love.

And Natsu couldn't stand it.

They had no right to touch her after they marred her skin. They made her cry. They made her bleed. Natsu had seen it. Every time he would see it, Wendy would silence his inquisitions with watery eyes and plead for him not to tell their parents. Each time he refused. But in the end, he agreed to her wishes and kept silent.

And those hits just kept coming.

_Why though, Wendy? _Natsu wondered, staring at his sister. _Why do you keep liking these guys?_

The heavy bass song faded out and two violins played the same melody. Everyone looked up, confused by the new choice of genre. Natsu looked over to see Lucy's eyes widened. He had seen her a few times throughout the night and to say she was stunning was an understatement. She had chosen to wear a flowy black dress extended just shy of her knees. Unlike most of the girls, her dress came with thin strap sand did not expose her cleavage, only hugged her curves. Her hair flowed down her back effortlessly, like rays of the golden sun

Natsu listened closely to hear her gasp when the violins stopped and a bass guitar created an up-tempo beat. "Oh my God… They're playing _good music_," she hissed to Gray.

Natsu had seen Gray as well. Gray sported a tuxedo like most of the guys in the gym, however added his own personal flare. He wore a silver chain with a cross-like dagger as his charm. It was a piece of fine jewelry Natsu had never seen before.

Gray's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" he hissed back as the violins swooped back in to create a counter melody. "Holy shit, they _are_ playing good music!" He gave Lucy a panicked look. "What do we do?"

Lucy shook him by the shoulders. "Living room routine," she answered. She took Gray by the hand and led him away.

A look of comprehension dawned on Gray's face as he grinned. "Living room routine! _Yes!_"

Natsu's eyes focused on the duo as they pushed their way through the crowd, muttering excuses and pardons along the way. They made it to the center of the gym with Gray spreading his free arm and spinning the two of the around, screaming for people to make room for them.

Natsu watched, intrigued and with a slight smile, as Gray and Lucy began dancing in a clockwise circle, kicking and adding arm movements.

* * *

><p>Poor old Johnny Ray<p>

Sounded sad upon the radio

But he moved a million hearts in mono

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy took each others' hands and spun in a circle before interlocking the others' hand behind their hand and sliding apart with cheerful grins.<p>

* * *

><p>Our mothers cried<p>

Sang along

Who'd blame them

You've grown, so grown

Now I must say more than ever

(Come On Eileen)

* * *

><p>They began shimming their shoulders and spinning around each other. Natsu swallowed when Lucy caught his gaze. She gave him a wide smile as Gray took her hand and spun her around.<p>

* * *

><p>Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye<p>

And we can sing just like our fathers

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy rolled their bodies away from each other in a fluid motion before Lucy interlaced her fingers behind Gray's neck and he took her by the hips. Gray raised Lucy into the air easily and Lucy kicked, making her dress spread out like a dark cloud. Gray set her down on the floor and the two of them laughed.<p>

They began spinning around willy-nilly and made funny faces at each other while the crowd surged. Natsu tried to get a closer look, but his view of Gray and Lucy became blocked when the students began dancing.

* * *

><p>Come on Eileen<p>

Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)

At this moment you mean everything

* * *

><p>Natsu tapped his foot to the beat. His eyes caught fleeting images of Gray and Lucy. Gray would be spinning Lucy or Lucy would be spinning Gray. Either way, they looked as if they were having the time of their lives.<p>

* * *

><p>You in that dress<p>

My thoughts I confess

Verge on dirty

Oh, come on Eileen

(Come On Eileen)

* * *

><p>Natsu set his cup on the ground and his eyes hardened into determination as he saw Lucy. Slowly, he began moving toward the mob of teenagers.<p>

* * *

><p>Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye<p>

Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye

* * *

><p>Natsu broke through the outer ring of his fellow peers and continued to move until he got to the center. He could see a few of his classmates give him scathing or questioning looks and a few upperclassmen wondered who he was, but he ignored them. His eyes were focused on Lucy.<p>

* * *

><p>Too-la, Too-loo-Now you're full grown<p>

Now you have shown

Oh, Eileen

* * *

><p>Natsu approached the two dancing seniors and, as if sensing him, they spun around and greeted him warmly with open arms. Gray began playing with Natsu's scarf and Lucy tussled his hair playfully. And all Natsu could do was smile.<p>

Gray and Lucy quickly grabbed hands and reached to grab Natsu's hand. Gradually, the three of them began spinning in a demented circle.

* * *

><p>Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye (Say, come on Eileen; These things are real and I know)<p>

Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye (How you feel)

Now you're full grown (Now I must say more than ever)

Now you have shown (Things 'round here have changed)

* * *

><p>The trio broke from their circle with Natsu and Lucy still holding hands. Natsu spun around Lucy while Gray danced around them, waving his hands and jumping up and down. Lucy laughed as Natsu horribly attempted to spin himself and made them both spin together.<p>

* * *

><p>I say,<p>

Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye (Too-ra-loo-ra)

Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye (Too-ra-loo-rye-aye)

Too-la-loo-ra, too-loo-rye aye

* * *

><p>Natsu looked into the sparkling eyes of Lucy as Gray moved her shoulders while singing the lyrics. He couldn't get over how much life and spirit those chocolate eyes held. He couldn't get over the sound of Lucy's laugh. He couldn't get over the brightness of her smile.<p>

Homecoming was _so_ worth it.

* * *

><p>"Good God, it's <em>freezing<em>!" Lucy complained.

Gray shook his head. "That's what you get for wearing your toasty slut dress. It's not like its cute or original and you'd hope it'd be warm."

Lucy grinned. "Piss _off_, Tennessee Tuxedo."

Natsu snickered along with Gray as the three of them climbed up the small hill. Cars littered the driveway and the street already and boisterous music and voices could be heard within the lit up mansion. Homecoming had ended not even ten minutes ago and the after party was already filled.

As the three of them climbed the front steps, Natsu suddenly got nervous. "A-A-Are you two sure I can c-come?" he asked in a stammer.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. Just remember, Natsu"—Gray and Lucy stopped together on the second top step and looked at him seriously—"Sting's not paranoid."

"He's just sensitive," Gray added with a quick smile.

As the three of them climbed to the porch, a man blocked their entrance with a drunken smile and hazy eyes. "Lucy! Gray!" he cried out.

The man had ruffled blonde hair, but it was a few shades darker than Lucy's. Rather than brown eyes, the blonde man possessed icy blue eyes that seemed clouded from inebriation. In his grasp was a tall wine bottle seemingly empty.

Sting suddenly groaned. "That waitress from the Grape Garden, she was _such_ a tease," he whined.

Lucy sighed and Gray mumbled a quiet "Aw". Only Natsu seemed to be the only one confused and unable to feel pity for him.

Sting blinked at Lucy as if realizing she was in front of him for the first time. He pointed a shaky finger at her. "Will you marry me?" he proposed.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. He must have been really drunk to propose to the first person he saw.

Lucy tapped her chin. For a moment, Natsu thought she was considering the offer, but after seeing the mischievous gleam in her eyes, he realized she was playing with him. "_Only_ with Gray's blessing," she negotiated.

Sting looked at Gray pleadingly. "Gray?"

All eyes were on Gray and he looked flatly at Sting. "_You_ are a hopeless stoner who attends the culinary institute," he deadpanned. Lucy and Sting burst out laughing and Natsu chuckled. "I'm going to have to say 'no' to that, but nice try," Gray praised, shoving Natsu toward the house.

Sting sighed, a grin on his face. "Oh, touché."

The moment Natsu was in the house, the first thing he smelled was alcohol. It reeked off the people, the furniture, the people making out on the furniture, and even the walls. People he had never seen were loitering everywhere, talking over the music. Gray guided him through the house and Natsu caught glimpses of people. Two girls were holding hands and whispering affectionate words to each other while another couple was against a wall, both of them seemingly trying to dominate their passion session.

Gray swung around and began walking down a set of steps with Natsu in tow. Two girls giggling passed them and stumbled up the rest of the steps. When Gray and Natsu got to the floor, Natsu could smell familiar scents.

He smelled the heavy scent of beer mixed in the smell of cocaine and cigarette.

Gray wrapped an arm around him and gave him a smirk. "So, Natsu. _This_ is a party," he announced.

Gray led the two of them deeper into the basement with confident steps. The air was thick with drugs and strong alcohol and the occasional light could see smoke. The walls were dark, making the place seem darker than it was. A bar was set up with its own bartender and teenagers ordering shots like water. Red solo cups were everywhere along with chips and watermelon. A pool game was going on as well as a game of strip poker.

Gray nodded his approval. "This is what fun looks like. Embrace it." Natsu laughed and Gray led him into another room. It looked more like a living room with a fireplace and a pool table except for the hammered people stumbling about, trying to say their words properly.

"Are you ready to meet some desperate women?" Gray asked as they approached a couch in front of the fireplace.

Two girls were already sitting on the couch, red cups in hand. One of the girls had cerulean hair tied back into a ponytail and looked as if she had just got out of bed. The other girl had a more interesting choice of hairstyle. Her hair was black with streaks of tanned yellow and the sides of her hair were buzzed while the rest of it grew comfortably. The hair that wasn't buzzed was pulled into a ponytail with a skull hair clip to hold back bangs.

"Hey, ladies," Gray called. "Meet Natsu."

Natsu took a seat on the very end and offered an awkward smile. "Hi."

"Natsu, meet ladies," Gray introduced.

The black-haired girl with blonde streaks shook Natsu's hand first, looking disinterested. "Ashley," she introduced.

The blunette waved at him. "Juvia."

Natsu nodded respectfully. "Nice to meet you."

Gray crouched between Ashley and Juvia, eying both of them. "This is Natsu's first party _ever_. Now I expect nice, meaningful, heartfelt blowjobs from the both of you," he smirked.

Ashley snorted. "You're _such_ a dick, Gray."

Gray glared at her with abrupt irritation. "Where the Hell did you go?" he demanded.

Ashley sighed. "The dance was a little lame, don't you think?"

"You are so selfish," Gray growled. "You could have told someone. We looked _everywhere_ for you."

Ashley rolled her eyes and sneered with mock sadness, "Go cry me a river, babe."

As she took a sip of her drink, Gray shook his head. "You know how is it that you've got _meaner_ since becoming a Buddhist?" he inquired.

Juvia laughed and Ashley shrugged, a mischievous grin toying with her lips. "Just lucky, I guess."

Gray hummed and shook his head. "Nn, I don't think so. No, you're doing something wrong," he declared.

"Mmm. Or something _very_ right," Ashley countered, winking at him.

Gray sighed, throwing his hands up in surrender, while Juvia, Natsu and Ashley laughed.

"Hey! Look who stopped by!"

The four of the them turned to see Sting and Lucy and—

Natsu's eyes widened. _Lyon?_ he exclaimed. The famed quarterback was there, smiling at the quartet in his suit and tie.

As Gray immediately stood up and sauntered over to Lyon, Natsu looked at Ashley and Juvia. "Is that really Lyon Vastia?" he asked, seeking confirmation.

Juvia nodded. "Yeah. Lyon comes here sometimes," she shrugged.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "But he's a popular kid," he pointed out.

Juvia smiled and Ashley threw him an offended look. "Then what are we?" she demanded.

Natsu opened his mouth, but Sting's voice was heard instead of his own.

"Oh, Natsu! You look like you could use a brownie," Sting decided, leaning against the couch with a tray in his hands.

Natsu gave Sting a grateful look. He didn't know what he was going to say to keep Ashley from becoming angry with him. From the looks of it, Ashley could probably knock him out with one punch. Not only that, Natsu was thankful for the offer of food.

Eagerly, Natsu plucked a brownie from the tray, already drooling. "Thanks, Sting. There was nothing good at the dance and I've been so hungry…"

As Natsu took his first bite of his brownie, he didn't notice the laughter of the three people beside him.

* * *

><p>"You guys ever felt this carpet?" Natsu asked, sounding as if he were dizzy. His hands stroked the carpet lovingly. "This carpet is <em>so<em> soft… Just feel it… _So good_," he moaned.

Sting, Ashley, and Juvia laughed from the couch, watching him with amused eyes. Natsu looked at them all and began to laugh himself. He had no idea what was funny—he just thought laughing was a god idea.

Juvia sobered up first. "Juvia wants to know: what does Natsu think about high school?" she wondered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "High school?" He scoffed. "Juvia, it's complete and utter shit. Locker room showers are a good place to fuck. People wear varsity jackets when its ninety-eight degrees outside…"

The three laughed again at Natsu.

"And then they give Letterman jackets to marching band? What the Hell? Why the fuck would they do that?" Natsu asked, completely perplexed. "Marching band isn't even a sport. We all know it."

Ashley snorted. "This kid is _great_!"

Natsu turned his attention to Ashley. "Ashley, I think you're going to regret that awful haircut when you look back at old photos," he informed her.

The whole room started chortling while Ashley threw him a playful glare and Juvia rolled onto Sting from laughing too hard.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh wait. Sorry, that sounded like a compliment in my head."

Ashley shook her head. "You asshole," she insulted good-naturedly.

Juvia covered her mouth as she sobered from her laughing. "Well, Juvia has to admit that it is kind of true," she confessed.

Ashley shoved her, but the shove was not harsh or full of malicious intent—it was a sisterly shove. "Shut _up_," she whined. "I can't even be mad at the bastard. I mean look at him!"

Lucy pushed her way through the crowd and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the rocking Natsu. She glared at Sting. "Sting, did you get him stoned?" she demanded.

Sting chuckled. "C'mon, Lucy, he likes it! Just look at the kid!"

Lucy shook her head in amusement and turned her gaze onto Natsu, trying to withhold her laughter when she saw him rubbing the carpet. "How do you feel, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu paused in his movement, looking thoughtful. He looked p at Lucy with a dead serious expression. "I need you to make me a milkshake," he decided.

Everyone laughed, including Natsu himself. Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu, extending her hand. "C'mon. Let's get you that milkshake."

Natsu took her hand and pulled himself up, allowing Lucy to drag him away from the crowd. Natsu turned back at the crowd with a smirk. "Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight, fellas!" he cheered.

The crowd was left in fits of mad laughter as Lucy helped Natsu up the steps. Natsu hummed as he leaned against Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, you're so beautiful," he slurred. "You're like a real-life Barbie."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Thank you," she said dryly.

"Can I braid your hair?" Natsu asked, nuzzling his face into the side of her head. He took a deep sniff and sighed. "You smell like strawberries and flowers."

Lucy chuckled. "You are _so_ stoned, you moron," she said as she entered the kitchen. She sat Natsu on a stool near the island and sifted through cabinets to find the blender.

Natsu played with the island counter top as Lucy set down the blender in front of him and went to the freezer to take out ice cream. He sighed and gazed at her. "Lucy, you have such pretty brown eyes," he purred. "You know, the kind that deserves to be made a big deal about itself."

Lucy paused as she got out the ice cream scooper and rolled her eyes. "Let me make you that milkshake, okay?"

As Lucy opened the tub of half-full ice cream and scooped helping into the blending, Natsu hummed. "Milkshake." He said the word as if he was testing it for the first time. "That's such a great word. _Milkshake_. It's like when you say your name over and over again in the mirror and after a while it sounds weird."

Lucy sighed as she finished scooping in the ice cream and brought out a jug of milk. "So I'm guessing you've never been high before?" she inquired with sarcasm.

Natsu shook his head, almost causing himself to fall over. "On no. My best friend Happy, his dad did all that shit, so we never did it," he answered. "He hated parties too."

Lucy cocked her head as she poured in a half-a-cup of milk. "And where is Happy tonight?" she questioned.

"Oh, he shot himself last May."

Lucy stopped. She looked at Natsu with wide eyes, but Natsu seemed too interested in the ceiling.

He suddenly shrugged. "Sorta wish he left a note or something, you know," he continued, drumming his fingers on the counter. "He was my best friend and he never told me all the crap he was going through. Best friends?" Natsu snorted. "Bullshit."

More silence.

Lucy screwed the cap on the milk back on, her eyes never leaving Natsu. His best friend had committed suicide?

Natsu leaned forward, eyes grave. "Where's the bathroom again?"

Lucy hesitated in answering. "Up the steps, second door to the right," she directed.

Natsu nodded as he stumbled off the stool. "You're such a nice girl, Luce," he complimented as he waved her good-bye. "I'll come back from Never Land in five seconds, so don't you grow up without me." He whipped around and Lucy jumped, startled. His onyx eyes were wild and desperate. "Promise me you aren't going to shoot yourself? You won't leave me, right?"

Lucy nodded, too shocked to speak.

Natsu's eyes simmered back into the hazy look he had before. He nodded wearily and stumbled out of the kitchen, leaving Lucy to watch him with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>Natsu exited the bathroom, adjusting his pants. The sink had put up quite a battle to turn on, but he had won in the end. A triumph in itself. He stopped by the hallway mirror, staring at himself in the mirror. "Natsu," he said. He opened his mouth to say it again, but sighed and shook his head, turning away. "Weird," he muttered.<p>

Natsu walked the best he could down the hall, fingers trailing the railing. He wondered if Lucy had finished with his milkshake. Perhaps he could get her to make him a cake too. He felt in the mood for some cheesecake. Natsu opened a random door and blinked in a surprise. Gray was sitting on the bed, making out with someone. But the person who he was making out with was the shocking part.

Gray was kissing _Lyon_.

"Oh," was all Natsu could say. The two broke apart, mortified, but Natsu didn't notice. He turned around and walked away.

He could vaguely hear Lyon's fretting voice and Gray trying to sooth him while following Natsu out the door. Gray easily caught up to Natsu, stopping him in the hallway with terrified eyes.

"I didn't see anything," Natsu assured.

Gray snorted and led Natsu farther down the hall. "Look, I know you saw something, Natsu, but it's okay." The two of them stopped a few yards away from the door and Gray looked around before looking directly into Natsu's eyes with a frown. "Okay, listen… Lyon doesn't want anyone to know."

Natsu nodded dumbly.

Gray scrutinized him closely. "Wait a sec… Are you baked?" he asked.

"Like a cake," Natsu agreed in rhyme. He chuckled when Gray face-palmed. "That's what Sting said. And you can't have three in a match because then they'd find us. And everybody laughed, but I don't understand what's funny," he added, furrowing his eyebrows.

Gray grinned, but grabbed Natsu's by the shoulders to return focus on him. "Okay, Natsu, listen to me. I need you to promise me that you're not going to say anything to anyone about me and Lyon, okay? I need you to promise me. It has to be our little secret."

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Our little secret. Agreed," he consented.

Gray smiled, seemingly relieved. "Thank you," he appreciated, ruffling Natsu's already unkempt pink locks. As Gray walked away, he murmured, "We'll talk later."

Natsu nodded. "I look forward to that big talk," he called.

Gray paused and looked at Natsu in amusement before returning to the same room he fled.

* * *

><p>"Can I have your cherry?"<p>

"Mhm."

"Thanks."

Lucy watched Natsu sit on the edge of the fireplace with Juvia and Ashley flanking either side. In his hands sat the milkshake she had made him with five cherries gone down to two. Sting observed them from the couch, adding his own two cents from time to tome. She just couldn't stop looking at him. His best friend was gone.

Natsu turned to Juvia. "Isn't this the best milkshake ever?" he asked her. Juvia hummed her ascent. "It's even better than the first one," Natsu commented.

Lucy sipped her drink, eying Natsu in pity. She understood Natsu better than before. No wonder she didn't see Natsu with other freshmen—he was still grieving. He did have friends. But the friend he held dear committed suicide without even an explanation.

Lucy stood up as Gray walked toward her. Gray noticed her sympathetic eyes and his raven stare softened with a look of concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

With a quick glance at Natsu, Lucy whispered into Gray's ear, "Natsu just told me his best friend shot himself." Gray looked at Lucy with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Lucy nodded in affirmation. "I don't think he has any friends," she continued in admittance. "Gray, he's been going through school alone."

Gray and Lucy looked over at Natsu. He was laughing with Ashley as Juvia scooped some of his milkshake into a tortilla ship. He seemed happy. But in reality, he wasn't.

Gray looked back at Lucy and sighed through his nose. With a nod from Lucy, Gray looked around and raised his voice. "Hey, everybody! Come on in here!"

Lucy followed Gray toward the couch as a flood of people arrived in the room with cups and cigarettes in their hand. They all murmured their questions as to why Gray had gathered them all.

Gray gave everyone a smile, exchanging an approving look with Lucy. "Everyone"—he looked at the confused Natsu with a wider smile—"raise your glasses to Natsu."

The entire room did as he asked, raising their drinks with understanding grins and accepting eyes. The only person who looked bewildered was furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Gray. "What'd I do to deserve it?" he wondered.

Gray shook his head. "You didn't do anything," he soothed. Lucy heard the crack in his voice and rubbed his shoulder with her free hand consolingly. Gray shot her a grateful glance and looked back at Natsu. "You see things and you understand." He grinned. "You're a wallflower."

Natsu averted his eyes back to his milkshake, fidgeting in his spot.

Lucy stared at him, worried. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Lucy didn't see the glazed look he had before. They were no longer filled with overzealous happiness. Those young onyx eyes were filled with sadness and doubt.

"I didn't think anyone noticed me," he whispered.

Gray chuckled softly and Lucy gave Natsu a sad smile. "Well, we didn't think there was anyone cool left to meet," Gray said. "So, come on, everyone. Raise your glasses." He nodded at him. "To Natsu."

The whole room echoed in the low murmur "To Natsu" and raised their cups in a toast, clinking them together before downing their drinks like they were shots.

Lucy walked over to Natsu while Ashley and Juvia finished their drinks. She crouched in front of him and smiled. Carefully, she raised a hand to wipe away Natsu's only tear and rubbed his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her hand.

Her smile softened. "Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys."

* * *

><p>Gray was driving the truck this time with Lucy in the middle and a sober Natsu on the end. The windows were rolled down, allowing the wind to sneak into the truck and massage their scalps. The outside was ark with not a star in the sky. A few cars drove on by, but none seemed to pay attention to them. They had left the party to get Natsu sober and as a congratulations for joining the secret society of wallflowers. And Natsu couldn't feel any happier.<p>

An electric guitar played a soothing melody over the radio, followed by the steady beat of a bass drum, a snare drum and a hi-hat.

Lucy turned to Gray, excited. "Oh my gosh, what is this song?"

Gray turned to her with a grin. "I know right? I have no idea."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Have you heard of this song before?" she questioned.

Natsu shook his head. "Never."

* * *

><p>I, I wish you could swim<p>

Like the dolphins

Like dolphins can swim

* * *

><p>Lucy turned back to Gray, leaning toward him. "Gray, we've got to go through the tunnel," she commanded.<p>

Gray sighed. "Lucy, it's _freezing_."

Lucy groaned. "Gray, this is the perfect song!" she persisted.

"No," Gray refused. "Mama Gray says 'No'."

Lucy leaned closer to him with a smirk. "Gray. Gray, it's Lucy. It's Lucy speaking to you right now." Gray burst out laughing. "I'm begging you to do this for me!" Lucy pleaded.

"I concede!" Gray laughed. "I concede!"

Lucy quickly kissed his cheek and began climbing out the back window.

* * *

><p>Though nothing, nothing will keep us together<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at Lucy, alarmed, as she wriggled her whole body into the trunk of the truck. He looked at Gray for an explanation. "What is she doing?" he demanded.<p>

Gray dismissed Natsu's alarm with a careless shrug. "Don't worry. She does this all the time," he said.

* * *

><p>We can beat them, forever and ever<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy shakily stood up on the trunk of the trunk and quickly balanced herself by spreading her arms. She shouted at Gray, "Turn it up!"<p>

Gray snorted and moved to turn up the volume. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Oh, we can be heroes just for one day<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu watched as the scene changed in a blink of an eye. Rather than seeing the lights of the city, they were surrounded by cream tiles forming an endless tunnel. Lights were embedded in the ceiling every few yards, shining don on them for a split second before leaving them.<p>

Natsu turned around to see Lucy. Her arms were spread on either side as if she were about to take flight. Her blonde hair blew behind her in a mesmerizing fashion. Natsu watched as the lights lit up her brown eyes for a few seconds, making them sparkle. She looked even more beautiful.

Lucy looked down at him with a smile, her arms moving with the wind. She moved her arms up and down in a slow fashion, captivating Natsu. She chuckled, amused, before turning her attention back in front of her.

* * *

><p>I, I will be King<p>

And you, you will be Queen

* * *

><p>Natsu turned around to face the front again and sighed. Gray looked over at him with a lifted eyebrow. "What?" he asked.<p>

Natsu turned to him. He smiled as he said his next words: "I feel infinite."

* * *

><p>Though nothing will drive them away<p>

We can be heroes just for one day

* * *

><p>Lucy moved her arms up and down in slow flaps as the truck shot out of the tunnel and back into the cold night sky. She could feel the wind caressing her skin, swirling around her intimately. She felt as if she were flying through clouds as the wind blew back the skirt of her dress and her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed.<p>

Natsu began to laugh with Gray. For once, the laughter was not caused due to drugs or alcohol for Natsu. He didn't need to be happy through material items. He couldn't feel the heavy grief he had felt all summer. He didn't feel anger at his best friend for leaving him without word. He didn't feel irritation for the piteous looks his family gave him, his old friends gave him, students and teachers gave him.

He felt…

* * *

><p>We can be us just for one day<p>

* * *

><p>He felt infinite.<p>

* * *

><p>Next time on <em>always seen, never heard<em>:

Natsu has finally begun to see his place in high school- he has no place. He belongs with the wallflowers of high school instead. As he embraces himself with new-found confidence, he learns the tragic tales behind each of his new friends and is surprised they can continue smiling everyday. After going to his first midnight screening of _The_ _Rock Horror Picture Show_, Natsu meets Loke, Lucy's college boyfriend. With Christmas is coming up soon, Natsu wants to impress his new friends, as well as Lucy, and decides to go all out for Lucy's favorite Christmas-time activity: Secret Santa. With the holidays fairing well, Natsu turns to drugs when he witnessed Lucy and Loke making out on New Year's Eve. It's hard to like someone who is dating another. And it's hard to watch that someone date another who doesn't appreciate her.

"We accept the love we think we deserve."


End file.
